Hassle in the Castle/References
*This is the seventh time Timmy transforms and the fourth time he transforms more than once. *This is the first time we see Cosmo and Wanda's castle inside. *This is the first time we see some of Cosmo and Wanda's best and worst godchildren. *We see Cosmo and Wanda's house address. 123 Fishbowl Lane, Timmy's Room, U.S.A. *This is the second time Timmy appears as a fish. The first time was A Mile In My Shoes. The third time will be Gone Flushin'. *Maryann murdered Archduke Francis Ferdinand causing World War I to happen in 1914 unlike his real life assassination which was perpetrated by Gavrilo Princip, although it is unknown how she could have killed him as Da Rules state that fairies aren't allowed to wish for someone's death, although the rule may have not existed at the time, which means that Maryann probably started the rule. *It is revealed that Philip is a girl. (NOTE: 'Cosmo revealed Philip was a girl when he first met Philip saying, “It’s a girl nickel!" on her first appearance in Spaced Out) *This is the latest appearance of Philip the nickel so far. *This is the fifth time that Timmy has shrunken through magical means ('NOTE: '''This was the last time [[Fairly OddPet], when he was shrunk against his will] that Timmy has shrunk through magic beings). *Timmy has apparently repaired his Shrink Suit after it was destroyed in Escape from Unwish Island or he might have just wished for a new one. *Timmy in his pajamas wears pink, great, shiny pajamas, even though he wore those since "Beddy Bye". *This is the second time Denzel Crocker appears as a kid. The first was The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, the third will be Birthday Bashed!, the fourth will be Turner & Pooch, the fifth will be Let Sleeper Dogs Lie, and the sixth will be Animal Crockers. *The episode parodies the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You episode of the same name. * '' '' - One of the famous godkids' name is the famous singer. * '' '' - One of the famous godkids' name is the President of the South Dakota School of Mines and Technology. * '' ' - When Timmy's in the arcade room, various video game sounds can be heard, such as a SNES Mario Mushroom/Fire Flower pickup sound. *When Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy to sleep, the blanket changes into a long chain wrapping around Timmy’s body. However, when Cosmo and Wanda return to their castle, the chain changes back to the blanket. *When Cosmo and Timmy got to the place where they put their wands there was no door. When Maryann showed up there were two doors to the left and right. *When Timmy entered Cosmo and Wanda's house the hallway should have been filled up with water. *When Timmy takes Cosmo's wand it says 'If lost return to Cosmo, 123 Fishbowl Lane, Timmy's room, U.S.A.' but no one except Timmy can go in. **However, it's possible if a fairy tried to return it then they could enter as well. *When Sammy is put back on the wall Pierre isn't in the picture. *When Timmy takes Maryann's picture off of the wall, it is on the left side of Sammy's picture. The first time the pictures were seen, it was on the right. *When Maryann first ran out of the Hall of Infamy she was wearing a hula dress instead of her original clothes. *A running gag with Timmy is that he uses his high-pitched girly voice to imitate Wanda's voice for voice-activated password security systems. He would then say "Cosmo, you..." (in one case it was I instead of you) and he would gain access to something. (Wanda even used "Cosmo, you dunderhead!" to knock Maryann away from the wands, so Cosmo and Timmy can trap her in the picture frame) Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes